1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earthquake simulating vibration table, particularly to one fixed on a vibration machine for paper models to be assembled thereon. After the paper models are assembled on a model fundamental base, the model fundamental base together with the paper models are fixed on the vibration table positioned on the vibration machine that can be controlled by a computer to produce different-degree simulated earthquakes. A test in anti-seismic strength of the paper models begins with a smallest seismic strength and then the seismic strength increases gradually until it reaches to a largest level to have all the paper models collapsed. So the earthquake simulating vibration table is convenient and quick in assembling, economical in producing cost and able to be widely popularized to schools to serve as a course of anti-seismic education to elevate student's learning interest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The National Seismic Engineering Research Center and the England Cultural Association always sponsor an interscholastic competition on seismic engineering model making to encourage students to take part in scientific competitions so as to stir up their creativity. In such a competition, materials for making models include wooden strips, A4 photocopy paper, cotton cords, PVC hot-melt adhesives, a hot-melting gun and a square wooden board. After models are finished by the competitors of each school team, the models are sent to the National Seismic Engineering Research Center and erected on an earthquake simulating vibration table for carrying out anti-seismic competition. The area of this earthquake imitative vibration table is five by five meters, large enough for a building to be built thereon for an anti-seismic test, and the earthquake imitative vibration machine is so expensive that almost all schools cannot afford it. Therefore, after models are finished, in most cases, students will hold the bottom base of the models and shake them horizontally for testing the vibration-resisting strength of the models designed by themselves, thus unable to effectively simulate seismic frequency and vibration degrees and impossible to know the vibration-resisting strength of the models they made. Further, the models for national competition are made of wood so it is hard for students to pay for such materials to make the models by themselves.